Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a filtration apparatus for flue gas, which entails removing dust from flue gas discharged from a burner such as a refuse incinerator or a burner operated under pressure such as a pressurized fluidized bed combustion boiler (hereinafter referred to simple as a PFBC boiler) or a coal direct firing burner using mainly solid fuel such as coal, by means of a filtration apparatus such as a filtration apparatus equipped with ceramics filters, a louver separator, a cyclone separator, a multi-cyclone separator or a combination thereof, whereby a trouble such that flue gas containing a large amount of unburnt combustible dust is discharged by temporary incomplete combustion and the combustible dust introduced into the filtration apparatus catches fire, or such that high temperature flue gas is introduced due to temporary abnormal combustion and the filtration apparatus is thereby thermally damaged, is prevented.